Gekkan Shōjo Levi-Kun
by Kurenai Lukia
Summary: [AU] (Basado en Gekkan Shōjo Nozaki-kun) [PAUSADO] Levi Ackerman siempre ha sido extremadamente torpe y tosco al hablar, y por fin el destino le da un castigo por ello: Al haberse equivocado de palabras a la hora de confesarse a la chica de sus sueños, terminó en cambio siendo contratado como su ayudante en la redacción de la novela gráfica de romance mas popular del año.
1. Este amor ¡Necesita correcciones!

Como parte de un nuevo ataque de desvariaciones severas, hace algunos días se me ha venido esta idea en mente y no me dejó dormir hasta que terminé de escribirla a las cinco y media de la mañana. Para los que me conocen, ya sabrán a que abstenerse en el momento en que decidieron entrar aquí.

Ahora, para los que no me conocen... ¡Hola, me llaman Kurenai Lukia y "mi especialidad" son los Levi x Lectora (Levi x Reader)! He escrito otro fanfic de este tipo anteriormente (Roulette of Memories) y actualmente estoy publicando su epilogo y una traducción de ingles a español de un fanfic de este mismo tipo (Reinicio/Reset), ambos del genero drama y el segundo con el agregado de ser un Yandere!Levi... Y la verdad, aunque disfruto mucho escribiendolos, tenía muchisimas ganas de publicar una comedía romantica y... la blasfemia que verán a continuacion es el resultado de ese deseo. Espero (por dios) que esta vez no pasé de diez capítulos.

 ** _ACLARANDO CLARESAS CLARAMENTE (?):_**

 _"blablabla"_ **son pensamientos**

-blablablabla. **\- son dialogos**

-(N) fue a casa de pedro.- **estan diciendo el nombre de la lectora.**

 **-** (A) fue a casa de pedro.- **estan diciendo el apellido de la lectora.**

 **Por -terribles- defectos de la historia, la protagonista mide 1.55 m y su segundo apellido es "Ciel".**

 **Disclaimer:** **Shingeki No Kyojin** NO ES MIO, es propiedad de Hajime Isayama! Historia basada de **Gekkan Shōjo Nozaki-kun** de Izumi Tsubaki.

 **Genero:** Comedia, Parodia, Romance

 **Advertencia:** Por ahora solo **Lenguaje Vulgar** y **OOC** , mas adelante puede que hayan escenas sugestivas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-(A)…

Él jamás…

-…Y-yo…

Jamás…

-¡Yo…!

JAMÁS…

 _ **-¡Yo realmente te admiro!**_

…Se le había confesado a una chica.

¿Qué diría la gente sobre el chisme de que el muchacho más atractivo, rudo y fuerte del instituto jamás se le había confesado a una mujer? ¿Qué dirían si se enteraban de que se había puesto tan nervioso como una colegiala virgen cuando se atrevió, tras muchos meses, a confesársele a la chica más bonita del segundo año, aquella que se había robado su corazón desde que la vio por primera vez? ¿Y que todo esto había pasado mientras llevaba en sus manos el capítulo del mes antepasado de cierta popular novela gráfica para chicas que una amiga le había entregado en la mañana y de la cual no se había podido deshacer desde entonces?

Tras un largo minuto en la que ella, con aquellos preciosos ojos suyos, se mantuvo observándolo mientras él se sentía morir en cualquier momento por los nervios, pudo observar como una suave sonrisa (con las cuales él se derretía) recorría su rostro mientras se inclinaba hacía su bolso, sacaba un bolígrafo negro, tomaba el capítulo de entre sus manos para abrirlo… Y empezaba a escribir en la primera hoja antes de entregárselo de nuevo con nada más y nada menos que una elegante y adorable firma que al final terminaba subrayada con una línea que luego se convertía en el dibujo de una pequeña flor, la firma presentando el nombre de _"Jasmine Ciel"_ junto con la dedicatoria que dictaba _"Con todo cariño, para Levi Ackerman."_

-Muchas gracias por seguirme hasta ahora, Ackerman-Kun. ¡Por favor, continúa apoyándome comprando el capítulo del mes que viene!- Pidió aun con las mejillas sonrojadas, bajando la cabeza y juntando las manos frente a ella en señal de respeto.

" _Ella… ¿Acaba de darme un autógrafo?"_

…¡Ella lo había entendido todo mal! -¡M-mierda espera, eso no es lo que quise decir!- Él comenzó a desesperarse, su cerebro comenzando a echar humo al tener que pensar rápido en palabras coherente que le sirviesen para expresar sus sentimientos hacia ella. -¡L-lo que quise decir es que quisiera poder estar a tu lado y ayudarte siempre!-

" _¡Espera, eso es lo que alguien diría para pedirle matrimonio a alguien!"_ sus neuronas comenzaron a realizar una revuelta dentro de su cráneo, sintiendo como las mejillas comenzaban a arderle como si hubiese un infierno bajo ellas. ¡Iba a darle una idea errónea! ¡Él tan solo quería comenzar a salir con ella, tener una cita! _"¡¿Por qué mierda no pude solo decirle que me gusta?! ¡Ahora ella creerá que yo soy uno de esos tipos desesperados que…!"_

-¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Tu realmente quieres…?! ¡Si quiero!- Levi levantó lentamente la mirada, observando el rostro aniñado de la chica mientras este, comenzando a sonrojarse, comenzaba a mostrar una sonrisa de pura emoción, haciendo que el corazón del joven comenzara a latir aún más fuerte de lo que ya lo hacía. ¡¿Ella había comprendido sus verdaderas intenciones?! -…¡Estaré profundamente feliz de contratarte como mi ayudante! ¡Por favor, mañana encontrémonos en la salida después de las clases para comenzar! ¡Cuento contigo, Ackerman-Kun!-

…

…

…

Levi solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, prometiendo reunirse con ella al día siguiente después de clases y dándose media vuelta para salir del vacío salón, dejando a la muchacha atrás y caminando con la expresión en blanco durante varios minutos hasta que estuvo en frente de su casillero… Pegándole un golpe con la frente al metal de su locker.

¿Qué diría la gente si supieran que él, Levi Ackerman, el estudiante más fuerte, el muchacho más guapo y además el secretario del consejo estudiantil la secundaria, se había equivocado al elegir las palabras para confesarse y al final había terminado obteniendo el puesto como ayudante de una escritora de novelas rosa?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Gekkan Shōjo Levi-Kun**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"… _¿Cómo es que… ¡Puedo ser tan infinitamente_ _ **idiota**_ _!?"_

Pegándole repetidas veces la cabeza al casillero hasta casi lograr romperse el cráneo, se preguntó por enésima vez aquello desde que había ocurrido " _lo que había ocurrido_ " la tarde anterior, terminando por apoyar la cabeza contra el metal mientras miraba el suelo de granito bajo sus pies con anhelos suicidas. Quién viera al normalmente estoico y gélido Levi Ackerman poner esas expresiones probablemente huiría despavorido a buscar un refugio para esperar el fin de los tiempos.

(N) (A) Ciel era el nombre de la chica en cuestión. Tenía 16 años, 1.55 metros de altura, estudiaba el segundo año en la sección B de la secundaría Sina… Su alias de autora era " _Jasmine Ciel_ ", el cual también era el nombre de una flor que era la que ella dibujaba en sus autógrafos, y trabaja escribiendo novelas gráficas románticas para chicas de entre doce y veintiún años que se publicaba mensualmente en cierta revista para mujeres de la mano de la famosa editorial "S.N.K.". Su tercer y más reciente trabajo: " _Viento bajo los Cerezos_ " se había vuelto popular a finales de ese año, cuando salió el primer capítulo a la venta. Actualmente tenía dos capítulos.

" _Es además la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi jodida vida."_

A Levi le gustaba esa chica desde que la había visto por primera vez el año anterior, mas no se había atrevido a aceptar sus sentimientos hasta ahora, empujado por los ánimos que sus dos mejores amigos le habían dado… Y todo había terminado de esta manera. Pero esto contaba como un acontecimiento especial. Aun cuando a sus dieciocho años había tenido suficientes parejas (o lo que fueran) como para que la gente le llamara un "Playboy", él jamás se había sentido como se sentía al respecto de aquella hermosa muchacha… O al menos intentaba excusarse con dicha explicación en cuanto al error garrafal que había cometido al intentar expresar sus sentimientos, no queriendo admitir que no era la primera vez que le pasaban cosas por no ser capaz de darse a entender claramente.

" _Pero aun así,_ _ **¡¿Qué tan idiota es ella también como para haber asumido directamente que yo le estaba pidiendo trabajo?!"**_

-¿Ackerman-Kun?

De un segundo a otro, su posición con respecto al casillero cambió hasta que él adoptó la pose más cool que logró colocar en unos segundos, pegándole la espalda y un pie a los casilleros y metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos mientras retomaba su expresión hostil, girando el rostro hacia la figura de la chica que se acercaba a él con su bolso en la espalda, él intentando por todos los medios no babearse al ver su cuerpo menudo y femenino cubierto por el uniforme del instituto que le quedaba tan… _"¡Actúa natural, maldita sea!"_

-Tch. Llegas tarde, mocosa. Odio tener que esperar.- Ella le mandó una sonrisa apenada, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza mientras Levi contenía las ganas de golpearse a sí mismo por haber sido esa frase lo primero que se le ocurrió decir.

–Lo siento mucho, tenía que ayudar con algo en mi club y me he tardado más de lo que esperab-… ¿Por qué tienes tinta bajo los ojos?- Se interrumpió a si misma de pronto, haciendo que él frunciera el ceño ligeramente en confusión mientras se frotaba los ojos con la manga de su camisa, observando que esta no se había ensuciado al mismo tiempo en que un jadeo sorprendido salía de los labios de la chica, acercándose en ademan preocupado. –E… ¡¿Esas son ojeras?! ¡¿Estas bien?!-

-¡Tch, claro que estoy bien, mocosa molesta! Anoche estaba de juerga y regresé tarde, eso es todo.- Levi, en un intento desesperado de mantener su imagen de chico malo y encubrir el creciente nerviosismo que le invadió al sentirla tan cerca de él, soltó aquello como respuesta. Mas luego su consciencia pareció gritarle una reprimenda al ver que la jovencita fruncía los labios hasta convertirlos en una pequeña "o", alejándose y bajando la mirada al suelo, susurrando un "Ya veo, disculpa por entrometerme".

El corazón del joven partiéndose en pedazos. _"¡En realidad estuve hasta la hora de ir a la escuela leyendo todos los capítulos de la segunda novela que ella escribió para tener algo de lo que hablarle hoy!"_

-B-bueno… Supongo entonces que ya nos vamos.- la chica levantó la cabeza de nuevo, sonriendo políticamente mientras apretaba un libro contra su pecho, mirándolo mientras él levantaba una ceja, como preguntándole a dónde demonios iban a ir. –A mi casa. ¿Recuerdas?-

Levi sintió que su corazón se salía de su pecho tras eso, pero nada de esa emoción se reflejó en su expresión, limitándose a chasquear la lengua y hacerla apresurarse, tomando la actitud desinteresada que lo caracterizaba. ¿Ir al hogar de la chica que le gustaba? ¿Acaso era él quien había malinterpretado todo el día anterior y ella si había comprendido sus sentimientos? Él estuvo a punto de morirse de felicidad cuando ella comenzó a caminar, siendo seguida por él no mucho luego, quien se obligó a contener las emociones mientras cruzaban las calles, tomaban el metro y llegaban al fin a un edificio de departamentos, subiendo el ascensor y deteniéndose en una de las puertas en el piso cinco, todo eso mientras por dentro bailaba un maldito chachacha de la pura emoción. ¿Comó sería el hogar de la chica que le gustaba? ¿Sería ordenado o desastroso? ¿En su habitación habrían tapices rosados y muñecos de felpa, o al contrario serían tapices obscuros y posters de anime/manga o bandas musicales? ¿Qué cosas podían llegar a pasar mientras ambos estaban juntos?

-…Siento el desorden que puedas encontrar. Estas semanas han sido un poco ocupadas para mí y no he tenido mucho tiempo para limpiar. De nuevo lo siento.

"… _¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar eso?"_

Levi en cambio estaba en el jodido paraíso. El pequeño departamento lucía tan pulcro que ni siquiera le importaría comer en el suelo. El piso de la sala/comedor/estudio estaba cubierto con alfombra color beige, las paredes blancas y celestes, un agradable aroma a jazmín llenando sus pulmones y las cortinas del balcón del mismo color que la alfombra, mientras que los muebles de madera o tapizados de color crema lucían como recién salidos de una revista de diseño interior, notando como en una esquina había incluso una pequeña fuentecilla de adorno. Este era el hogar de una chica como ella… Realmente le combinaba, más cuando siempre lucía como una muñeca de cristal pulido para él.

-¿Vives sola, (A)?- fue lo primero que se atrevió a preguntar cuando ella le ofreció asiento en el pequeño sofá beige de la sala/comedor, observándola asentir con la cabeza mientras le preguntaba fugazmente si deseaba algo de beber, a lo que recibió un simple pedido de un vaso con agua.

-Mis padres viven en otro país, me enviaron a estudiar aquí hace un año.- ella explicó mientras le tendía el vaso de vidrio con puntos color violeta.

" _¿Entonces… Estamos completamente solos?"_

De nuevo, el corazón de Levi comenzó a latir con fuerza contra su pecho. Miles de fantasías llegando a su mente ante ese hecho, estaba totalmente solo junto con la chica de sus sueños en un pequeño departamento... ¿Esto podía ser el escenario principal de una escena romántica entre ambos? Tal vez el leer todos esos capítulos en una noche había afectado su mente… Pero a estas alturas le importaba una mierda, ella se estaba acercando a él, ella… Ella…

-¡Entonces comencemos a trabajar! ¡La fecha límite de entrega está a solo una semana!

Ella lo había levantado del sofá, lo había sentado en la mesa del comedor y le había tirado una pila de hojas al frente, sentándose junto a él frente a una laptop antes de comenzar a escribir.

Pasaron al menos cinco minutos antes de que él le pegara la cabeza a la mesa tan fuerte que por un momento los papeles se levantaron de la superficie, volviendo a caer en el mismo orden.

" _Ella realmente me contrató como su empleado."_

-¿Pasa algo, Ackerman-Kun?- Al ver que él no movía un solo musculo, sino que se limitaba a mirar la mesa como si estuviese planeando una forma de suicidarse con ella, (N) detuvo sus manos y aparto la vista de la pantalla de su computadora, mirándolo confundida.

-Yo… Realmente no sé qué mierda quieres que haga.- fue la escueta respuesta del moreno, quien levanto sus ojos azul grisaceos mirándola de regreso. Un ligero sonrojo llenó las mejillas de ella sin razón aparente entonces.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Tu eres parte del consejo estudiantil de la secundaria después de todo, ¿No? Eres el secretario, si mal no recuerdo.- ella sonrió amablemente mientras extendía el pequeño grupo de hojas sobre la mesa ante él. –Tu trabajo es ayudar y aconsejar al presidente… Y eso es lo que deseo que hagas. Por favor, ayúdame a mejorar mi trabajo.-

" _¿Eh?"_ ¿Ayudarla? Ciertamente él era el secretario del Consejo Estudiantil y cumplía la función de llevar registros, convocar las reuniones del mismo, pedir los permisos y la mayoría del tiempo era quien ayudaba al presidente a redactar todos los documentos competentes al consejo, pero… ¿Cómo podía ayudar a una escritora amateur con esas habilida-…?

-…Te equivocaste en esta palabra, idiota.- Tomando un lápiz que ella había puesto junto a los papeles, dibujó un circulo en una palabra que había sido deletreada mal, haciendo que ella lo mirase por un instante antes de que la sonrisa más radiante que él había visto en el rostro de alguien apareciese… Aun cuando él lo que había hecho era corregirla.

-Ahí está lo que quería. ¡Muchísimas gracias, Ackerman-Kun! ¡Continua así! Ese es el borrador del capítulo de este mes, por favor corrígelo.

Oh, craso error de su parte. Levi Ackerman tenía la muy mala costumbre de asimilar el refuerzo positivo y su conducta era _demasiado fácil de reforzar_.

"Aquí también te equivocaste."

"¿Qué no sabes qué demonios es un acento? Has olvidado ponerlo en demasiadas palabras."

"¡Esto no tiene congruencia con lo que dijiste arriba! ¡Mal!"

"¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Cómo lograste equivocarte en algo así?"

"Esto es demasiado exagerado."

"¡Pusiste la misma palabra dos veces, idiota! ¡Ni siquiera un niño de primaria se equivoca así!"

"¿Qué no pudiste ser un poco más detallada aquí?"

"Ugh, redactas como la mierda"

"Estas siendo repetitiva."

"¡Que cagada de final!"

-¡Esto es basura!

Para cuando terminó de corregir y lanzar el manuscrito a un lado de la mesa como si no valiese la pena ni tocarlo, fue cuando pudo darse cuenta de cómo la autora de dicho texto ahora se encogía en un pequeño y solitario rincón de la habitación profundamente deprimida, intentando mantener la sonrisa política que le había regalado con la primera critica. –M-muchas gracias por tu trabajo… Lo siento…-

Ahí estaba el Secretario del Consejo Estudiantil, Alias "Capitán" Levi Ackerman, conocido por todos por ser el hombre más frío y cruelmente honesto de la humanidad.

Y este era el comienzo de una "muy agradable y enriquecedora" experiencia de compañerismo laboral.

.

.

.

"Jasmine Ciel" había comenzado su carrera a los tiernos quince años de edad, siendo su primera obra una novela de apenas tres capítulos titulada " _Amor de Media Luna_ ", la típica historia de romance donde dos gemelos, uno bueno (Caín) y uno malo (Damon) terminaban enamorándose de la misma chica (Nanette), con la ligera variante de ambientarse en la época victoriana.

Su segunda obra, siendo esta la que la lanzó a la fama entre las adolescentes entre los doce y los dieciocho años por ser la primera con dibujos de los ambientes y los personajes en algunas páginas, " _Entre sueños_ ", relataba la historia de una adolescente (Diana) que se enamoraba de un muchacho que solo se le aparecía entre sus sueños, siendo estos buenos o malos, y que al final, tras muchos eventos divertidos, desafortunados y romanticos, terminaba por conocer en la vida real.

En " _Viento bajo los Cerezos_ ", la historia más adulta que la autora había escrito –y que además tenía clasificación de ser para mayores de edad por lenguaje, temática adulta y futuro contenido explicito-, se contaba la historia de Marine, una jovencita de dieciocho años que escapa de unos padres abusadores y una dura infancia para ir a vivir en el hogar de su mejor amiga, en donde al final terminaba por conocer a Lucas, un militar duro y frío que, en lo poco que tenía la recién comenzada historia, solo la trataba con indiferencia a pesar de que, sin que ella se diera cuenta, le mandaba miradas llenas de deseo.

" _-¿Creíste que estaba bromeando cuando dije que vendría?- preguntaste en un tono de calma forzada antes de que ella se alejara de ti, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, contagiándote un poco de su alegría y haciéndote sonreír también al mirarla al rostro. Seguía siendo tan hermosa como la recordabas, su largo cabello rojo que caía como un río de lava hirviente por su espalda, su piel blanca y sus ojos castaños que brillaban con dulzura y picardía al mismo tiempo mientras sonreía radiante como un sol. Siempre habías sentido una ligera envidia por ella, jamás podrías ser tan hermosa o genial como ella lo era. –También me alegra mucho verte, Stefany. Ha pasado tiempo.-"_

-Debo admitir aun así que estoy algo sorprendido… ¿Tu realmente escribiste estas cosas?

Las horas habían pasado entre correcciones y consejos, y ahora Levi solo estaba semi-recostado en la mesa mientras ojeaba el primer capítulo de " _Viento entre los cerezos_ " (aquel que ella le había firmado el día anterior). No pudo evitar hacerse esa pregunta que había exteriorizado mientras sus ojos se quedaban perdidos en uno de los dibujos que acompañaban al texto, siendo este la imagen de una muchacha bajita y de cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo que era abrazada por una mucho más alta y con un cabello idéntico al que era descrito en el texto, siendo capaz de escuchar como el sonido de las teclas de la laptop siendo apretadas se detenía por un instante mientras en pensaba en que la persona que dibujaba y coloreaba las imágenes en verdad lo hacía bien.

–Dejando de lado los errores que tienes… Tus historias no son para nada aburridas aun cuando son solo cursis novelas rosa para chicas... Por un momento siento como si me pudiese poner en los zapatos de la protagonista. Creo que tienes talento.- Más grande fue su sorpresa al ver que ella dejaba caer las manos sobre la mesa y le miraba con aquellos hermosos ojos suyos muy abiertos, su rostro comenzando a tornarse de un adorable color rosa antes de apartar la mirada lejos de él, quien ahora se sentía incapaz de dejar de observarla.

Ella… ¿Se había sonrojado por su cumplido?

" _¡Ella está sonrojándose por algo que yo le he dicho! Aunque… He notado que cada vez que se voltea a verme, sus mejillas se vuelven algo rojas… ¡¿Eso tal vez significa que ella…?!"_

-A-Ackerman-Kun…- tragando duro, ella se encogió un poco en su sitio, removiéndose incomoda de una forma que Levi no pudo evitar encontrar profundamente incitante, comenzando también a sonrojarse aun cuando la escuchó decir su apellido de esa manera que él particularmente odiaba, pero que dicho por ella sonaba como un jodido poema. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a inclinarse sobre la mesa para acercarse más a su rostro.

-¿Si…?- sin darse cuenta, comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos para verla, sintiendo de pronto su corazón latir con fuerza dentro de su pecho cuando ella soltó un sollozo avergonzado, removiéndose de nuevo en su silla lejos de él.

-Y-yo… Y-yo tengo algo que decirte desde hace algún tiempo, pero… Es muy vergonzoso…- fue la respuesta de ella, su voz volviéndose ligeramente más aguda y temblorosa mientras entrecerraba los ojos, su rostro tornándose cada vez más rojo mientras que él se acercaba cada vez más a ella. Levi empezó a sentirlo, las mariposas en el estómago… ¿Acaso ella estaba a punto de confesarcele?

-Tch… No importa cuán vergonzoso sea, solo dilo de una vez, mocosa.- Su tono de voz en cambio se volvió ligeramente más grave, suave y profundo, acercándose al rostro de ella lo más que la mesa le permitió, estando apenas separados por algunos centímetros de distancia. Los ojos grises/azules le miraron con intensidad mientras los sentimientos que guardaba para ella comenzaban a aflorar… -Apresúrate, tengo poca paciencia…-

" _Prometo que compensaré tu esfuerzo después..."_

-T-tu… Tu…

Sin darse cuenta se relamió los labios, preparándose para besarla después de que ella se confesara, como desde hacía mucho tiempo deseaba hacer, mientras ella apretaba los puños sobre la mesa y cerraba los ojos con fuerza, tomando aire y abriendo los ojos por fin para mirarlo directamente al rostro.

 _ **-¡Tú tienes un moco colgando de la nariz desde que nos encontramos en la escuela!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Si te gustó, si lo odiaste, si quieres matar a la autora o le quieres regalar comida para ayudarla a sobrevivir, si solo tienes hambre o sueño o quieres poner un ":v", por favor _ **DEJA UN REVIEW!**_ Eso realmente me ayudaría muchisimo para continuar. :)

 ** _Kurenai Lukia._**


	2. Este amor ¡Tiene un marco de flores!

¡Segunda parte! Se que pensaran que tal vez son algo cortas, pero por alguna razón siento que es mejor escribirlos de esta forma. ¡Espero que les guste este capitulo!

 **Muchas gracias a:**

 **Gaby93Gaby:** OMG PIZZA -se babea- Gracias por dejar rvw! A mi tambien me encantó GSNK (y todos sus personajes son hilarantes xD) Espero realmente que te guste este capitulo entonces!

 **Guest:** XD Pues quédate, puede que haya beso esta vez... ¿O tal vez no? 3:)

 **Darien W:** Holiwis 8B Yo tambien pensé en hacer a Levi el mangaka (como es el caso de GSNK) pero luego pensé que sería mas divertido poner a Levi a sufrir de esta forma xD Gracias por tu rvw!

 **Tiare:** XD Oh, ¡Una sobreviviente del espiral de perdición de RoM! Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero verte por aqui mas seguido 8D

 **Shi-chan:** ¡Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado! Y aprecio mucho que comiences a seguirme aun con esta historia tan tonta, espero que este capitulo también te agrade. :)

 **Mika 3:** ¡Pues mucho gusto! Me alegro que te haya parecido gracioso -intento hacer todo lo posible porque realmente sea gracioso para ustedes- Y debo advertirte que este es solo el principio del sufrimiento de Levi (?) Por ser el primer rvw, te ganaste... ¡Un vaso de agua! 8'D

 ** _ACLARANDO CLARESAS CLARAMENTE (?):_**

 _"blablabla"_ **son pensamientos**

-blablablabla. **\- son dialogos**

-(N) fue a casa de pedro.- **estan diciendo el nombre de la lectora.**

 **-** (A) fue a casa de pedro.- **estan diciendo el apellido de la lectora.**

 **Por -terribles- defectos de la historia, la protagonista mide 1.55 m y su segundo apellido es "Ciel".**

 **Disclaimer:** **Shingeki No Kyojin** NO ES MIO, es propiedad de Hajime Isayama! Historia basada de **Gekkan Shōjo Nozaki-kun** de Izumi Tsubaki.

 **Genero:** Comedia, Parodia, Romance

 **Advertencia:** Por ahora solo **Lenguaje Vulgar** y **OOC** , mas adelante puede que hayan escenas sugestivas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Uniforme limpio, planchado, acorde al día y a la temporada: Listo."_

 _"Buen peinado: Listo."_

 _"Ningún tipo de mucosidad o secreción corporal que pueda terminar jodiendome el maldito día: Listo."_

Con un movimiento elegante, Levi terminó de acomodar el último de sus cabellos sobre su cabeza, ni uno solo fuera de su lugar mientras dejaba el peine junto al espejo del baño, mirando el reflejo de si mismo en él.

Su rostro era bastante peculiar, cabía decir. Las ya imborrables ojeras y las casi imperceptibles bolsitas en sus parpados debido a la falta de sueño eran, a su vez, incapaces de opacar siquiera un poco la feroz belleza de los afilados ojos del color del acero azulado, tan intensos que parecían ser capaces de atravesar a cualquiera como una espada. Enmarcados por unas finas cejas negras, el cabello azabache, liso y brillante cuyo flequillo cubría parcialmente su frente, la piel pálida como la porcelana, rasgos elegantes y simétricos junto a una expresión que se tambaleaba entre lo estoico, lo serio y lo irritado que le venían de familia. Sin duda había varios elementos en su apariencia que no combinaban unas con otras, pero que al juntarse en él le daban una apariencia muy atractiva, en especial con las del sexo opuesto (aunque por las mismas razones más de una vez había sido capaz de atraer a personas de su mismo sexo).

Tras haber completado su rutina matinal y haber partido de su hogar, solo le tomaron unos quince minutos el llegar a la entrada de la secundaria con solo tomar el metro, bajarse un par de estaciones después y caminar dos cuadras. Como uno de los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil y Presidente del Comité Disciplinario de la Secundaría Sina, tenía que dar ejemplos de puntualidad y buen comportamiento en todo momento y también velar porque estos fuesen cumplidos por los demás si no querían terminar siendo sancionados por él (cosa por la cual era profundamente temido ya que sus métodos de sancionamiento eran muy poco ortodoxos), así que prácticamente llegaba una hora antes del comienzo de las clases y se paraba junto al portón de la entrada para comenzar a tomar registro de los estudiantes que fuesen llegando de ahí en adelante, convirtiéndolo en el primer estudiante presente todas las mañanas y el responsable de restringir el paso a aquellos que no cumplían con el reglamento de vestimenta de la academia o que llegaban tarde.

-Tch, ya he dicho mil veces cual es el uniforme de los estudiantes del primer año de lunes a jueves durante el invierno: Camisa blanca con la insignia de la escuela en el pecho, corbata o listón negro, verde o rojo y chaqueta o suéter beige o verde oliva con la insignia en el pecho. Los hombres deben llevar pantalones negros y las mujeres falda y medias negras hasta la rodilla. Regresa a casa, quítate esos ridículos pantalones amarillos y ponte la maldita falta del uniforme antes de que patee tu culo lejos de aquí.

Eventualmente siempre aparecía alguien que intentaba hacerlo enojar tratando de entrar a clases rompiendo las reglas por las que él se encargaba de velar. Hoy, la estudiante molesta de turno era Ymir Lagner de la clase 1-D y su mala costumbre de ponerse pantalones en vez de falda a pesar de que era una chica. Junto a ella, Historia Reiss –quien si cumplía las normas- miraba preocupada a su amiga (o suponía él que era su amiga, porqué a veces había presenciado algunos actos que le hacían dudar de la orientación sexual de ambas) mientras esta se ponía una mano en la cintura y levantaba la ceja para mirarlo desde su altura.

Cabía destacar que Levi Ackerman medía unos mediocres 1.60 metros de altura con dieciocho años, cuando la chica frente a él media unos 1.72 metros con solo quince años.

-¡Keh! ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a obedecer a un enano como tú? ¡Apártate de mi cami…!

Ella tuvo que callarse cuando el miasma maligno que comenzó a expedir el cuerpo del hombre comenzó a metérsele en los pulmones, llenándola de terror. - ** _¿Cómo acabas de llamarme?_** -

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que la chica rubia y bajita que acompañaba a Ymir prácticamente la arrastrara de regreso por donde habían venido, aterrorizadas de lo que "Levi-Heichō" podía llegar a hacerles. Él a su vez se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y regresar a su posición original junto al portón, chasqueando la lengua irritado.

 _"Malditos mocosos, ¿Por qué demonios fue que acepté este puesto de nuevo?"_

Estaba comenzando a sacar ese recuerdo de su memoria a largo plazo cuando escuchó el sonido de pasos acercarse de nuevo. Esperaba que fueran otra vez esas dos mocosas ya cambiadas, pero no pudo evitar sentir que el corazón comenzaba a latirle con fuerza al ver que, al contrario… Era su nueva jefa.

 _"Ya recuerdo por qué acepté esta mierda."_

(N) (A) era una de las personas más deslumbrantes que él había visto jamás. Aun cuando en realidad sus preferencias se iban más por las personas maduras, más altas y de la misma edad o mayores que él, no podía evitar encontrar el cuerpo curvilíneo y menudo de esa chica increíblemente atractivo junto con su rostro de facciones aniñadas y ojos llenos de vitalidad e ingenuidad, como si fuese una pequeña muñeca viviente que siempre estaba rodeada por un aura de ternura. Era absolutamente todo lo contrario a lo que él consideraba atractivo pues ella era bajita (incluso más que él), dos años menor y además siempre lucía frágil y demasiado inocente e infantil, pero… Joder si ella no era hermosa incluso con el aburrido uniforme de la secundaria, usándolo siempre como era debido, una falda que dejaba ver un poco de los suaves muslos que intentaban esconderse bajo las largas medías negras, la chaqueta beige y una corbata roja que caía curvada sobre sus pechos que intentaban resaltar en la camisa blanca y…

 _"¡Reacciona, reacciona!"_ Levi se abofeteó mentalmente al darse cuenta de que se le había quedado observando como un maldito pervertido mientras ella cruzaba la calle, llevando su bolso en la espalda mientras tarareaba la canción que le dictaban sus audífonos, quitándoselos al llegar a la entrada antes de darse cuenta de que él estaba allí. En tiempos pasados (dígase un año atrás hasta la semana pasada) él se mantenía en un lugar cercano a la puerta solo para poder verla llegar durante las mañanas, recibiendo por parte de ella una fugaz mirada y una pequeña sonrisa cortes con un "Buenos días, Heichō" antes de seguir con su camino. Aun cuando ambos estaban en el mismo año, ella estaba en el aula 2-B mientras que él estaba en el 2-A, por lo que no era capaz de verla sino en las mañanas, algunas veces durante los almuerzos y al final del día si es que era capaz de salir temprano de las actividades del club al que pertenecía y de su trabajo como secretario del consejo.

-¡Ah! ¡Buenos días, Ackerman-Kun! ¡Me alegro de verte!- ella saludó con una enorme sonrisa para él, mientras Levi sentía que de ese gesto salía un golpe directo a su corazón con un guante de boxeo.

 _"¡Déjame besarte, maldita sea! ¡No sabes cuánto extrañé ver tu jodido rostro!"_ fue lo único que fue capaz de pensar mientras se obligaba a si mismo con todo su autocontrol para no abalanzarse sobre ella tras haber pasado otros **_agónicos_** dos días, ocho horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos sin poder verla (por ser fin de semana). Pero por supuesto nada de lo que se describe anteriormente tuvo ni remotamente un reflejo en su expresión estoica, limitándose a mirar con desdén mientras aun permanecía de brazos cruzados.

-Tch. Apresúrate a entrar, mocosa. Solo faltan cinco minutos para que empiecen las clases, y no pienses que porqué seas mi jefa ahora no voy a castigarte por llegar tarde.

La sonrisa de la chica flaqueó, mirando alarmada hacia el reloj que había en el edificio… Mientras una tempestad de perdición se desataba en la mente del joven, agarrándose el rostro y encorvándose sobre sí mismo dentro de su cabeza en señal de profunda desesperación.

 _"¡En vez de darle los buenos días solo la amenacé y la asusté! ¡¿Qué mierda pasa conmigo?!"_

-¡Ya es tan tarde! ¡L-lo siento entonces!- ella comenzó a saltar frente a él mientras hablaba, sonriendo antes de arrancar a correr lejos de él. -¡Nos vemos luego!-

…

Levi tardó un par de minutos en procesar la última oración.

Y si alguien hubiese estado alrededor de él, hubiese sido golpeado por la explosión de corazones y flores que salieron del pecho de este al (mal) "comprender" lo que ella había querido decirle.

 ** _"¡¿La chica que me gusta quiere volver a verme?! ¡Esto realmente está pasando!"_**

Él amor puede convertir a las personas en seres muy patéticos, y Levi era un claro ejemplo de ello.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Gekkan Shōjo Levi-Kun**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

-Si bien me pagan una buena cantidad por los derechos de autor y el porcentaje de ganancias que me corresponde por las ventas, lo que puedo pagarte por tu trabajo no es algo demasiado grande… ¿Estarás bien con eso, Ackerman-Kun?-

Dejando el efectivo sobre la mesa y frente a él, Levi no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño entre confundido e incómodo. Él no estaba trabajando para ella por dinero y de hecho no le agradaba para nada la idea de tener que recibir dinero de una chica. Su familia no estaba en una mala posición económica y él podía permitirse lujos de vez en cuando gracias a que durante las vacaciones tomaba un trabajo de medio tiempo en el que le pagaban bien y guardaba el dinero para gastarlo durante el resto del año.

-No lo quiero.- empujó entonces los billetes de regreso hacia ella, recibiendo una mirada anonadada de su parte. –Recuerda que fui yo quien te pidió este puesto. Considéralo una afición mía, no un trabajo.-

 _"…Aunque en realidad nunca te pedí este trabajo en primer lugar."_

Luego fue el turno de Levi de mostrar confusión al escuchar el profundo suspiro de alivio que ella soltaba al escucharlo, tomando el dinero sin que él tuviese que insistir dos veces siquiera. Eso definitivamente no dejaba buena impresión… _"No sabía que fuese tan mezquina…"_ De pronto el nivel de atracción que sentía por ella bajaba un poco…

-En verdad estaba algo asustada de que pidieras más de lo que estaba ofreciéndote… Esto es todo lo que me quedó después de dividir el dinero entre los demás, pagar la renta, la escuela y los servicios...- su sonrisa de alivio tembló ligeramente en su rostro. -De haberlo aceptado, hubiese tenido que regresar a ese horrible trabajo nocturno para pagar la comida… Dejar que ese horrible hombre me tocara de nuevo… ¡A-aun así, te compensaré de alguna manera! Por favor deja que te prepare el almuerzo para la escuela y te de meriendas mientras estés aquí.-

 **Nivel de atracción romántica** : de seis puntos a CASATE CONMIGO, DEJAME PROVEERTE TODO LO QUE NECESITES DE AHORA EN ADELANTE Y DAME DIEZ HIJOS.

 **Nivel de sospecha por ese trabajo** : ¡SEA LO QUE SEA, RENUNCIA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!

-Tch… Como quieras.- respondió escuetamente desde su lugar, volviendo la mirada hacia el segundo capítulo de "Viento Bajo Los Cerezos" mientras escuchaba con algo de alegría como ella soltaba una suave risita, asintiéndole con la cabeza antes de levantarse enérgicamente hacia la cocina, soltando un "¡Prepararé la merienda ahora entonces!" que hizo a su corazón calentarse un poco. Ella era en verdad una chica muy amable…

-Espera… ¿Quiénes son los dema-…?

 ** _Ding dong._**

-¡Oh, ya está aquí!- Saltando en la cocina (la cual estaba dividida del comedor y de la sala solo por una media pared con un gran marco que dejaba ver hacia el comedor), (N) le pidió disculpas antes abrir la puerta del departamento, dejando ver la figura de una segunda persona tras ella…Las delgadas cejas de Levi elevándose hacia arriba ligeramente.

-¡Ciel-Sensei, buenas tardes!- con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos dorados como el oro saludó animadamente desde el marco de la puerta, quitándose rápidamente los zapatos antes entrar a la sala… Y encontrarse con la imagen del joven sentado en el comedor. -¡¿L-Levi-Senpai?!

Levi no podía sentirse más irritado… -…Jäger.

 _Eren_ _Jäger_ , de la clase 1-B, capitán del club de Baseball de la Secundaría Sina… Y el fanboy numero uno de Levi. Esa era la persona del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Oh por dios, Levi-Senpai!- Literalmente empujando a (N) lejos de su camino, el muchacho de cabello castaño atravesó la estancia (dejando además la puerta abierta y a la pobre muchacha tirada en el suelo) solo para acercarse allí en donde Levi permanecía sentado, este tensando los músculos al verse de pronto arrinconado por el chico que ahora le sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras las mejillas se le coloreaban de un suave tono rosa, profundamente emocionado. -¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos! ¡No sabía que estaba en la Secundaria Sina!-

 _"Ni yo que estabas en ella… De haberlo sabido me hubiese cambiado en seguida."_

Levi se obligó a mantener la compostura frente a la chica que le gustaba lo más que pudo… Para así no tener que golpear al jovencito frente a él en la maldita cara. Él era, sin duda alguna, una de las personas más increíblemente irritantes, idiotas y compulsivas que había conocido en sus dieciocho años de vida. Y él había conocido a **_mucha_** gente así.

(N) –logrando por fin levantarse del suelo tras haber sido completamente tirada a un no segundo sino tercer y lejano plano-, se acercó con curiosidad a ambos mientras Levi intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no mostrar desagrado en su expresión -¿Conoces a Ackerman-Kun, Ererin?-

…

 _"¡¿…Ere **rin**?!"_

¡Ererin era un sobrenombre de chica!

-¡N-no me llames así frente a Levi-Senpai!- avergonzado, Eren chilló cual nena al girarse hacia la jovencita mientras una de las cejas de Levi comenzaba a despegarse de su sitio al continuar subiendo cada vez mas en su frente, mirando al dúo cada vez más confundido. –Aunque a todas estas…

 ** _-¿Qué hace él en tu casa, (A)?_**

Ambos se giraron a ver a la chica, haciendo la misma pregunta al unísono… Y ella solo atinó a sonreír, rascándose la cabeza antes de comenzar a explicar, Levi prestando atención solo a la parte en donde ella explicaba la razón de la presencia actual de Eren en la habitación.

Eren Jäger había conocido a (N) (A) dentro de una exposición de arte cuando él apenas cursaba la mitad del último año de escuela media. Ella lo había encontrado observando una pintura sobre un campo de flores mientras en su mano izquierda sujetaba un cuaderno y en su derecha un lápiz con el cual hacía un boceto de cada flor distinta… Dibujándolas incluso mejor que las de la pintura. Él a su vez la había visto otras veces en las cercanías de su propio hogar, causándole curiosidad que esa chica de instituto a veces se apoyara en alguna pared cercana de pronto, sacaba un cuadernillo desde el interior de su chaqueta y comenzaba a escribir en él. Ambos vestidos con uniformes de estudiantes y siendo probablemente los presentes mas jóvenes, esa tarde la charla había surgido por sí sola, primero hablando sobre los cuadros de la exposición, luego sobre cómo habían comenzado el año escolar y en algún momento de la tarde/noche ella le había confesado que aquello que escribía era en realidad una novela... Pero que necesitaba a alguien que la ayudase con algo importante antes de entregar el primer capítulo y él era la persona perfecta…

En ese momento de la narración, Levi no pudo evitar meterle un golpe a la mesa con la frente, suspirando como si se sintiese profundamente derrotado.

 _"Ese es el comienzo de una historia de amor juvenil… ¡No una forma de encontrar un empleado, jodido par de idiotas!"_

-¡Jajaja! Ahora que lo pienso, eso suena como al comienzo de una historia de amor. ¿Verdad, Ciel-Sensei?- Eren apuntó divertido solo un segundo después de que Levi lo pensara, causando que sus niveles de irritación subieran peligrosamente al nivel de "Métele una patada en la cara a ese puto mocoso por robarse mi idea".

-…¡No lo había pensado de esa manera! Eso podría servirme para mi próxima obra. ¡Eres un genio, Ererin!- (N) saltó en su silla con los ojos iluminados antes de abrazar el cuello del castaño y plantarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla, haciéndolo ruborizar.

Los niveles de irritación del moreno subieron de un solo golpe de "Métele una patada en la cara a ese puto mocoso" a "¡Arrancaré tu columna vertebral con mis manos y te ahorcaré con ella!"

-¿Ves esto?- La jovencita colocó frente a Levi una de las ediciones del primer capítulo de "Entre sueños". La portada, conteniendo un dibujo a color de la pareja de protagonistas encerrado en un marco ovalado que era cubierto parcialmente por bellas flores era lo que más destacaba ante las orbes grisaseas de Levi. –Eren tiene un talento especial para el dibujo de detalles como estos: Flores, brillos, marcos, incluso paisajes y fondos… Y ya que esto es una novela gráfica, necesitaba a alguien que pudiese hacer eso en los dibujos y las portadas.-

-Supongo que ayuda a subir el ego el saber que tengo algo de crédito en algo tan popular como tus novelas… Aunque la paga tampoco es que me desagrade.- Eren sonrió amistosamente hacia su jefa, sin ser capaz de escuchar el gruñido celoso que el hombre mayor le mandaba desde el otro lado de la mesa. –Además, realmente te admiro. No me importaría llevarte a una cita si no fuese porque tengo una novia ya y M-….-

Y de "¡Arrancaré tu columna vertebral con mis manos y te ahorcaré con ella!" a "No hay forma de que la autora ponga lo que voy a hacerte ahora mismo sin que tenga que cambiar la clasificación de esta historia a "Contenido Adulto"". Antes de que pudiese seguir hablando, Levi se levantó de golpe en su asiento, cerniéndose frente al muchacho todo lo que su corta estatura y la mesa le permitió -Nos estamos desviando del maldito tema. ¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Jäger?-

El pobre Eren saltó en su lugar al escuchar el gruñido de Levi al otro lado de la mesa, temblando ligeramente mientras se ponía recto en su silla ante la mirada confundida de la única chica. –¡Y-yo vine a cobrar mi sueldo, señor!-

-Vete de una maldita vez si no quieres que entierre uno de mis zapatos en tu asqueroso culo.

-¡S-s-si, señor!- Como alma que lleva el diablo, Eren se levantó antes de que (N) pudiese siquiera sacar el dinero que le debía, tomando su bolso, poniéndose mal los zapatos y comenzando a correr hacia la puerta hasta que, por los zapatos puestos en los pies erróneos, terminó por meterle un golpe a la puerta con la cara, deslizándose hasta terminar en el suelo.

-¡No estoy para tus malditas estupideces ahora, mocoso de mierda! ¡Regresa a la consciencia, limpia la sangre que estas dejando en el suelo hasta que no quede ni una sola gota y vete de mí vista antes de que pierda la paciencia y te tire por la ventana de este sexto piso!

-¡…S-si señor…!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Tch…- aun enfurruñado, Levi caminaba a regañadientes junto a (N) por las calles iluminadas por los postes hacia la estación del metro subterráneo, la chica sonriendo confundida por su conducta.

-Siento no habértelo dicho antes, Ackerman-Kun. Junto a ti hay otro pequeño grupo de personas que trabaja arduamente para ayudarme desde que comencé a publicar mis novelas…- ella intentó disculparse aun así, haciendo que Levi chasqueara la lengua por enésima vez en cinco minutos, cruzándose de brazos tras unos segundos y apartando la mirada lejos de ella. –Realmente lo siento.-

-…Tampoco es culpa tuya… Supongo que hacer estas cosas no es nada fácil.- Él, en un intento por enmendar aquella escena de loco celopata, masculló aquellas palabras con cierto desgano mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, clavando la mirada al suelo mientras caminaba. Ciertamente él no tenía razón de haberse comportado así desde que ella no era mucho más que su jefa, una compañera que lo había buscado por su talento para la redacción y la corrección para que le fuese de ayuda en su trabajo…

 _"Joder… Ni siquiera puedo decir que soy su amigo. Ella no me conoce y yo apenas se mucho más de ella que lo que sale en los registros de la escuela"_

…

 _"Espera, creo que saber hasta el tamaño de su busto no es poca cosa para alguien en mi posición."_

Una suave y melodiosa risita repentinamente salió en la misma dirección en la que (N) se encontraba, sacando a Levi de sus pensamientos y haciéndolo girarse para verla mientras ella se cubría ligeramente la boca con las manos, la comisura de sus labios elevada hacia arriba, divertida.

-Parece que eres alguien importante para él… ¡Nunca había visto a Eren correr tan rápido por nadie!- ella soltó al viento, como si estuviese hablando consigo misma. –Aunque a todas estas, he terminado explicándote cómo es que lo conocí, pero ninguno de ustedes me dijo que hay entre ustedes… Eso es algo injusto.-

La mirada dura y distante de Levi no pudo evitar suavizarse ligeramente al ver como ella le regresaba una mirada entre tímida y curiosa mientras la sonrisa vestigio de sus carcajadas aun permanecía en su rostro… Por un momento deseó devolverle la sonrisa mientras regresaba el rostro al frente.

-Algo me dice que pronto lo sabrás… Lo que nos une es algo que lamentablemente destaca bastante.- él masculló desde su lugar, notando en el horizonte como ya la estación del metro se encontraba a tan solo unos metros de distancia… El final de otro día agridulce.

 _"...Dentro de dos semanas cumpliremos un mes trabajando juntos."_

Se dio cuenta tras ponerse a contar cuantas semanas habían pasado desde su intento de confesión. Aquellas semanas se habían pasado volando. Diciembre estaba a la vuelta de la esquina… Eso significaba que había pasado un tiempo ya desde esa confesión fallida.

-Oh… ¡Nieve!

Pequeños copos gélidos comenzaron a caer del cielo, llamando la atención de la chica a su lado, que detuvo el paso solo para levantar la vista hacia el manto obscuro sobre ambos, gimiendo ligeramente cuando uno de los fríos cristales de agua cayó sobre su nariz, enfriándola repentinamente… Más él solo pudo fijarse en la figura de la jovencita a su lado.

Si Levi estaba consciente de algo era que, dejando de lado lo perfecto que la gente podía llegar a creerle, él tenía demasiados defectos. Tosco en sus maneras, mezquino, hostil, grosero y fácilmente irritable, no era el príncipe azul o el increíble héroe que sus compañeros y otras personas creían que era… Y tampoco era el frío ogro sin corazón que otros tantos creían que era.

 _"A mi… Realmente me gusta esta persona."_

-(A)…

Serio su tono de voz al hablar, logró captar la atención de la jovencita, quien prácticamente azotó la cabeza para poder girarse a verlo. Era muy raro que la llamase de buenas a primeras. -…¿Ackerman-Kun?-

El ceño de Levi se frunció ligeramente. Él realmente odiaba que lo llamaran de esa manera. Y él de por si odiaba que lo llamaran por su apellido. -…Levi.-

-¿…Eh?

-Que me llames Levi, idiota. ¿Acaso eres sorda?- gruñó en respuesta, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos mientras se detenía en mitad de la acera para enfrentar a la jovencita, repentinamente serio, pero mirándola con los ojos suaves, haciendo que ella le mirase de regreso cada vez más curiosa. –Que me llames "Ackerman-Kun" es jodidamente fastidioso. Suena como si estuviese por encima de ti o algo así... Se supone que soy tu "beta" ahora, ¿No?-

 _"Sé que no estamos cerca en realidad… Siendo tan amable, cálida, paciente, tu estas en un nivel distinto al mío."_

Tardó un minuto en aparecer… Una suave y dulce sonrisa de parte de (N) que derritió el corazón de Levi en menos de un parpadeo.

 _"Pero..."_

-¡Claro que no eres solo mi beta. Eres mi más importante...!

El corazón de Levi comenzó a latir emocionado al escuchar el comienzo de esa última oración. ¿Su persona más importante? ¿Su amigo más importante? ¿Su hombre más importante?

 _"…Yo realmente no quiero rendirme. Mi deseo ahora es llegar a estar a tu lado… Así que aprovecharé esta oportunidad que se me ha dado y trabajaré para estar cada vez más cerca de ti hasta ser capaz de obtenerte."_

-¡…Editor!

…

 _"Esa noche nevada…_

…

 ** _"...Ella me mandó a la editorzone"_** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Si te gustó, si lo odiaste, si quieres matar a la autora o le quieres regalar comida para ayudarla a sobrevivir, si solo tienes hambre o sueño o quieres poner un ":v", por favor _ **DEJA UN REVIEW!**_ Eso realmente me ayudaría muchisimo para continuar. :)

 ** _Kurenai Lukia._**


	3. Este amor ¡Va a estudiar mas!

Siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Los finales me estan ahorcando pero al fin logré escribir esto decentemente xD

 **Muchas gracias a:**

 _ **Yukihiime (y su doble rvw):**_ XD Una victima mas del espiral de perdición. Lamento eso, y ni se te ocurra leer el epilogo xD Me alegro que te haya gustado y siento decirte que no tienes que esperar mucho mas (?) Y si, es divertido romperle el corazon a Levi

 _ **Gaby93Gaby:**_ Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado! Y muchisimas gracias a ti por seguirme en mis desvarios! Este capitulo no quedó tan gracioso, pero... Espero que te guste TuT

 ** _IZZYspPINES_ (Y sus dos rvws): ** Holis (?) Me alegro que te haya gustado mi historia -y gracias a dios caíste en esta y no en el espiral de perdición de RoM (?)- Tampoco soy muy tolerante con la ortografia, a tal punto de que esa parte del primer capitulo la escribí pensando en como me critico y corrijo a mi misma mientras escribo XD. Se que muchos esperarían que Levi iba a ser el mangaka en la adaptación -creo haberlo dicho antes, incluso yo pensé en hacerlo a él en mangaka, pero en algún momento todo se distorsionó y terminó siendo el pobre co-protagonista ignorado-. ¡Aunque no soy fujoshi, me da curiosidad por ver tu versión! Y si, Eren vendría siendo el Mikorin de aquí, aunque aun no ha sido su momento de brillar (mas adelante). Todas tus dudas, tanto las de quienes serán los pobres victimas que aparecerán mas adelante, el trabajo dudoso de (N)-Chan y el porque Levi tiene 18 y aun asi estan en el mismo año, se resolverán a medida que pasen los capitulos, so don't worry ;)

 _ **Koisshi Saotome Ackerman:**_ (y) Comida TTUTT me alegro que te haya gustado! Y toma, una almohada pa que duerma y una hamburguesa pa que coma (?)

 _ **Guest:**_ Reinicio esta pasando por un momento de "latraductoraapenastienetiempoparatraducirdospalabras" XD Y LFTLC... Bueno, es posible que solo publique un ultimo capitulo alli, voy a terminar de publicar el epilogo y cerraré con RoM (y). ¡Y si, estaba pensando hacer un ErenxLectora! Pronto pronto!

 _ **Mika 3:**_ XD Me alegro que te haya gustado, ahora es el turno de otra persona en aparecer!

 _ **Gii-chan:**_ -ignorando sus pendejadas- 8D 8D 8D

 ** _Nana19_ (y su doble rvw): ** Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado! Espero te guste este capitulo! :)

 _ **Tiare:**_ "Editorzone" un nivel distinto de Friendzone (?)

 ** _ACLARANDO CLARESAS CLARAMENTE (?):_**

 _"blablabla"_ **son pensamientos**

-blablablabla. **\- son dialogos**

-(N) fue a casa de pedro.- **estan diciendo el nombre de la lectora.**

 **-** (A) fue a casa de pedro.- **estan diciendo el apellido de la lectora.**

 **Por -terribles- defectos de la historia, la protagonista mide 1.55 m y su segundo apellido es "Ciel".**

 **Disclaimer:** **Shingeki No Kyojin** NO ES MIO, es propiedad de Hajime Isayama! Historia basada de **Gekkan Shōjo Nozaki-kun** de Izumi Tsubaki.

 **Genero:** Comedia, Parodia, Romance

 **Advertencia:** Por ahora solo **Lenguaje Vulgar** y **OOC** , mas adelante puede que hayan escenas sugestivas.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Bueno, supongo entonces que esto da el fin a la reunión. Ya pueden retirarse, chicos.

Uno a uno, aquel pequeño grupo de estudiantes comenzó a abandonar la sala, dejando atrás solo a cuatro personas dentro del lugar, todos con expresiones tan serias que parecían haber salido de un funeral mientras observaban al último de los delegados de curso, presidentes de los clubes y demás estudiantes presentes salir...

Ese fue el momento en que estos suspiraron profundamente, relajando las expresiones y pegándoles las cabezas a sus respectivos escritorios, exhaustos. Las reuniones del consejo estudiantil eran tan jodidamente largas.

-¡Tardó menos de lo que esperaba!- La persona junto a Levi exclamó con tal vez demasiada energía después de un minuto, haciéndolo gruñir desde su lugar por haber elevado la voz tan cerca de él. Se sentía cansado, eran ya las tres de la tarde y deseaba irse de una jodida vez al hogar de (N), donde lo estarían esperando con exquisitos platillos típicos del país de la joven o incluso con sus propios platillos favoritos, además del calor de esa pequeña pero acogedora residencia con aroma a jazmines y el sonido hipnótico de la voz y las risas de su increíblemente adorable jefa.

-Supongo que fue gracias a que Levi logró arreglar todos los papeles a tiempo, buen trabajo.- Sintiendo tras otro minuto una mano grande contra su hombro, Levi logró escuchar la afable voz del presidente del consejo estudiantil agradecerle, recibiendo como respuesta de su parte no mucho más que un bufido cansado, logrando imaginar la sonrisa ladina que este ponía después de eso, incluso sin tener la necesidad de mirarlo al rostro. –Entonces ya me voy, tengo una cita - dentro de poco. No olviden estudiar.-

-¡Jaja! ¡Ya verás cómo te quito el título del mejor estudiante del tercer año esta vez! ¡Nos vemos luego, Levi!- Fue lo último que Levi logró escuchar de parte de la tesorera del consejo y su molesta voz antes de escuchar el sonido de tres pares de pies y luego la puerta al cerrarse. Estaba solo.

Soltando un largo suspiro cansado, recogió sus cosas sin hacer mucho ruido antes de también partir hacia los casilleros mientras aun pensaba en cuál sería su rutina de estudio durante esa noche después de llegar de su trabajo. Ciertamente, aunque no había un solo día en que no disfrutara estar en su nuevo empleo, este le estaba quitando mucho tiempo libre que él normalmente utilizaba para salir con sus amigos (como el presidente estaba haciendo en ese instante, teniendo una cita), completar e incluso adelantar las redacciones del Consejo Estudiantil y para estudiar durante periodo de exámenes, teniendo que utilizar las horas de sueño para hacerlo. No es como que antes el durmiera mucho, pues tenía severos problemas de insomnio desde que era pequeño, pero… Se sentía cansado.

" _A pesar de que (A) esta ahora intentando hacer todo lo posible por hacer mi trabajo más fácil, aun así paso alrededor de dos horas diarias en su casa durante cinco días a la semana."_ Levi comenzó a hacer cálculos. _"No es como que me importe, es la misma cantidad de tiempo que paso aquí en el consejo, pero… Tal vez esto termine afectando mi rendimiento académico."_

Y realmente no podía permitirse bajar sus calificaciones cuando era el presidente del Comité Disciplinario y cuando los exámenes del segundo lapso estaban prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina… Así que lo único que podía hacer era…

 _"Renunciar."_

Renunciar a la única oportunidad que tenía de estar cerca de la chica que le gustaba por tanto tiempo… Y renunciar a la esperanza de que en algún momento ella se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Una punzada de dolor llegó a su pecho, frunciendo el ceño mientras sacaba sus pertenencias del casillero. Él realmente no quería dejarla ir, no cuando se había propuesto obtener el corazón de esa mujer como fuera… Pero tampoco podía arriesgar su futuro de esa forma… ¿Entonces que podía hacer?

-¡Levi-Kun!- la voz dulce de (N) repentinamente llenó el silencio del pasillo, haciendo que él se girase a verla entre sorprendido y confundido, notando como ella surcaba dicho pasillo corriendo torpemente antes de llegar entre tropezones a su lado. -¡Gracias al cielo te encuentro! ¡Incluso había ido a buscarte al salón del consejo!-

-¿(A)? ¿Qué demonios?- fue lo único que logró responder al verla con las mejillas rojas, la respiración agitada y el cabello revuelto tras haber corrido hasta él durante todo ese tiempo, entregándole fugazmente un pequeño papel que parecía ser la esquina de una hoja del cuaderno de matemáticas. ¿Qué era eso tan importante como para que tuviese que correr cuando ese acto estaba prohibido dentro de las instalaciones de la secundaria?

-…¡No podremos reunirnos hoy en mi casa por un tiempo! ¡Te escribiré luego! ¡Lo siento!- Entre jadeos, le explicó la muchacha que lucía particularmente muy bien arreglada ese día antes de que, como un espejismo, desapareciera de su vista, corriendo hacia la salida.

Levi tardó una fracción de minuto en reaccionar, abriendo el puño y observando el trozo de papel en su mano, un número anotado en él junto con una pequeña nota que decía _"No te asustes si ves un mensaje de este número :)"_ …

 _"…¡¿Su número de teléfono?!"_

Ella iba a escribirle…

Si Levi hubiese sido transformado en ese momento en un animal, posiblemente hubiese sido un perro guardián, ese tipo de perro negro, elegante y de apariencia amenazante y atlética que eran feroces, agresivos pero también leales y profundamente adeptos a sus dueños… De la familia de los Doberman…

Un Pinscher miniatura quien ahora agitaba la cola con profunda alegría.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Gekkan Shōjo Levi-Kun**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _"¡Levi-Kun, soy (N) (A)! ¡Espero que hayas guardado mi número y siento mucho mandarte un mensaje a esta hora! También, perdóname por no haberte dado una mejor explicación de lo que ocurrió ayer. ¡Estaba llegando tarde a casa por culpa de las actividades de mi club y una persona muy importante para mi iba de visita! Esta persona estará viniendo a mi casa después de la escuela por lo menos hasta la semana que viene y preferiría no recibir a nadie más, pues él me ha puesto como condición que mi atención este solo y solo en él mientras estemos juntos. Por lo tanto, dejaremos la revisión de manuscritos para después de la semana de exámenes. Sé que eso nos dejaría poco tiempo antes de la fecha límite, pero no se le puede hacer nada. ¡Nos vemos hasta entonces! ¡Suerte!"_

...Y una semana después...

 _"¡Buenas noches, Levi-Kun! Esta semana tampoco podremos reunirnos. La persona de la que te conté la semana pasada vendrá también esta y en realidad no puedo negarme a recibirlo. ¡Él realmente es genial en lo que hace! ¡Si alguna vez tienes un problema, estoy segura de que él podría ayudarte en lo que fuera! Aunque sea muy estricto y severo, realmente es muy bueno conmigo cuando hago las cosas como él dice, sus recompensas son **realmente placenteras** , así que estoy muy feliz de tenerlo a mi lado. Si lo que te preocupa es la fecha límite de entrega del capítulo, tampoco debes preocuparte, él se encargará junto a mí de revisarlo y corregirlo, así que puedes tomar esto como unas pequeñas vacaciones. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Suerte con tus exámenes!"_

Solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que ella le había mandado ese ultimo mensaje… Y él no era capaz de leerlo sin tener ganas de romper el teléfono en dos. Todo parecía gritar que ella iba a estar durante todo el tiempo con una especie de novio (del cual él se había inventado una imagen de hombre machista, pervertido, egocéntrico, dominante y celopata solo con los pocos detalles que había obtenido del mensaje).

-La cena está lista.- la puerta de su habitación se abrió y él levantó la cabeza lo mejor que pudo desde la cama para observar la figura de su hermana menor bajo el marco, está mirándolo de vuelta fugazmente con sus ojos grises. –Si no vienes ahora, el tío se comerá tu parte.-

-Que se lo coma ese viejo asqueroso. No tengo hambre.- regresando la cabeza a la almohada, fue lo único que le gruñó tras ponerse el brazo sobre los ojos. –Dile a mamá que estoy durmiendo o algo.-

Su hermana no dijo nada más y cerró la puerta, dejando la habitación a obscuras de nuevo y a él completamente solo con sus pensamientos. ¿Qué debía hacer? Había estado todo ese tiempo analizando la situación en la que se encontraba ahora y cada día se desesperaba más y más, pues las veces que había sido capaz de ver a (N) en la secundaría siempre tenía una cara afligida y no paraba de recibir mensajes de texto a su celular, como si alguien la estuviese vigilando desde el otro lado de la pantalla. ¿Acaso esa persona la estaba hostigando o vigilando? ¿Acaso ella se encontraba en una relación peligrosa? Sus sospechas llegaron al punto de saturación cuando, ese mismo día en la mañana, logró ver a la chica con las rodillas raspadas, moretones en las piernas y brazos que apenas eran cubiertos por su uniforme, junto con una mejilla hinchada que era cubierta por un parche. Ella se negó a mirarlo al rostro cuando pasó por el porton, y prácticamente corrió lejos de él cuando notó sus intenciones de preguntarle que había ocurrido.

 _"No se tiene que ser tan inteligente para saber qué es lo que pasa… Y yo no voy a permitirlo."_

Muchas veces él había escuchado que meterse en los problemas de pareja era un error, pero se hablaba de la única chica que había logrado meterse tan hondo dentro de su corazón, alguien preciado para él y que sin importar que tal vez su amor nunca fuese correspondido, él sentía que debía proteger a toda costa.

Con eso en mente, prácticamente se levantó de la cama y se vistió para salir, cubriéndose el cuerpo por ultimo con una gruesa chaqueta negra que lo protegiese del frío del invierno antes de rápidamente salir fuera de la habitación, ignorando las preguntas que su madre, su padre, su tío y su hermana le hicieron al verlo caminar hacia la puerta. –Voy a salir. No me esperen.- fue lo único que dijo antes de prácticamente cerrar la puerta de la casa en sus narices y arrancar a correr como alma que llevaba el diablo hacia la estación del metro, agradeciendo que este trabajaba hasta las once de la noche.

Entre su casa y la de (N) habían unas cinco estaciones del metro, y aunque en antaño a él se le hacía un trayecto bastante corto, esa noche le parecía que era un camino infinito y que el tren iba especialmente lento, frustrándolo cada vez más. ¿Qué pasaba si ese momento ese bastardo le estaba haciendo algo innombrable a ella? ¿Qué pasaba si no era capaz de llegar a tiempo?

 _"Tch… Pagará con su vida entonces."_ Gruñó en su mente, mientras apretaba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón la navaja que había decidido llevarse, sin darse cuenta de cómo las personas evitaban a toda costa el sentarse alrededor de él por sus pintas de matón. Desde que tenía memoria las personas siempre creían que era un criminal... Y bueno, realmente no estaban muy alejados de la realidad, él también tenía **_algo_** que no mucha gente conocía de él. Era irónico que un ex-delincuente juvenil se hubiese enamorado de una chica que, a su punto de vista, lucía tan frágil e inocente como la mas pequeña y tierna de las flores, pero el mundo tenía sus cosas...

Justo entonces el tren llegó a la quinta estación. Los ojos grises soltando un destello rojizo mientras arrancaba a correr en dirección al edificio a algunas cuadras del metro. Él la salvaría, costara lo que costara. Prácticamente voló para subir las escaleras hasta el sexto piso del edificio, siendo capaz de evitar a duras penas a algunas personas que también subían pero con lentitud. No estaba para distraerse con tonterías ahora… Menos cuando, al acercarse a la puerta del departamento que buscaba, lo primero que logró escuchar fue la voz de la chica dentro de él

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Por favor ya no sigas!

Una segunda voz, grave y severa resonó dentro de la estancia. -¡Tienes que aprender la lección!

-¡Ah! ¡NO!

Levi no necesitó escuchar mucho más. Con una patada a la puerta, logró romperla en dos y pasar por ella de un salto, caminando hacia la sala sin siquiera quitarse los zapatos mientras una mueca furibunda se dejaba ver en su expresión. -¡El único que aprenderá la lección eres tú, maldito hijo de…!-

Los dos jóvenes al otro lado de la estancia le miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras Levi, aun con la adrenalina corriendo por las venas, comenzó a observar la escena a su alrededor: (N) permanecía sentada en una de las sillas del comedor, frente a ella unos tres libros y un cuaderno abierto mientras que del otro lado de la mesa, la persona que la acompañaba, un hombre alto, de ojos azules y rubio… Parecía haber estado comiéndose una caja de donas frente a ella.

-¿…Erwin?- Fue lo único que logró vocalizar tras un largo rato, haciendo que el hombre lo mirase con la misma expresión que él llevaba ahora.

-¿Levi?

Erwin Smith era el Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil de la Secundaría Sina. Con dieciocho años, era además el estudiante número uno del tercer año, sin duda uno de los más apuestos, inteligentes e imponentes también, pues además pertenecía al club de basketball de la secundaria… Y también era el mejor amigo de la infancia y vecino de Levi.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- con los ojos abiertos de par en par, el joven bajito y moreno lo miró entre asombrado e incrédulo, notando como comenzaba a bajar la dona a medio comer que tenía en las manos y como la chica frente a él bajaba el lápiz que había estado sosteniendo mientras, al parecer, resolvía un problema de cálculo.

-…Yo ayudaba a (N)-Chan a estudiar para sus exámenes.- pestañeando un par de veces, Erwin respondió aun aturdido, como si fuese algo muy obvio. –Creí habértelo dicho la otra vez…-

-…- Levi comenzó a forzar su memoria. Él realmente no había prestado atención. De nuevo ¿Que era lo que él habia dicho durante la ultima reunión del Consejo Estudiantil.

 _-Supongo que fue gracias a que Levi logró arreglar todos los papeles a tiempo, buen trabajo.- Sintiendo tras otro minuto una mano grande contra su hombro, Levi logró escuchar la afable voz del presidente del consejo estudiantil agradecerle, recibiendo como respuesta de su parte no mucho más que un bufido cansado, logrando imaginar la sonrisa ladina que este ponía después de eso, incluso sin tener la necesidad de mirarlo al rostro. –Entonces ya me voy, tengo una cita **de estudios** dentro de poco. Ustedes tres no olviden estudiar.-_

...Y fue cuando Levi se dio cuenta de su propia estupidez.

-¡P-pero no me dijiste que era ella! ¡Y-y tú tampoco, (A)!

-¿Eh? ¿No te lo dije?- ella pareció pensarlo por un minuto… Antes de que abriese los ojos grande por un momento. -¡Oh cierto! ¡Nunca dije el nombre de Erwin-Senpai…! Lo siento…-

Levi pensó seriamente en porque había terminado enamorándose de alguien tan idiota.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Así que tú la ayudas a estudiar…

-Sí. ¿Recuerdas que te dije hace algún tiempo que comencé a trabajar en la editorial de mi padre? Pues es la misma editorial que publica las novelas de _Jasmine Ciel_ , y un día, cuando ella fue a entregar uno de los capítulos de _"Entre sueños"_ la conocí. Desde entonces hablamos de vez en cuando y ella me pide que la ayude a estudiar en época de exámenes. Ya sabes, por lo de ser el Senpai con mejores notas.

Los tres habían partido hacia la estación del metro un rato después de aquel inesperado encuentro (Levi teniendo que comprometerse a pagar la puerta de su jefa) y ahora, tras haberse despedido de la joven en la estación, Erwin y Levi permanecían sentados uno junto al otro en las butacas del subterráneo. -…¿Y qué demonios hacías con esa caja de donas?-

-Eso… Jaja… Es una forma de incentivo. Ella realmente ama las donas y por eso compré una caja y la puse a hacer unos ejercicios, entre más tardara en hacerlos y más me equivocara, yo me comería más donas y ella se quedaría sin cenar.

Las delgadas cejas negras se fruncieron mientras observaba a su amigo, teniendo que levantar un poco la cabeza para verle al rostro a pesar de que ambos estaban sentados uno junto al otro. Aunque él también ayudase a su hermana, sus amigotes y a su maldito novio idiota a estudiar, y sus métodos de enseñanza fuesen bastante severos (por no decir que simplemente les daba una paliza a cada uno cuando se equivocaban), cuando se le aplicaba cualquier clase de castigo a la chica que le gustaba… -Tch, no seas tan cruel con ella, cejas de mierda.-

Una de las cejas nombradas se elevó ante ese comentario, los ojos cerúleos devolviéndole la mirada al moreno bajito. –¿Lo dice alguien que le voló los dientes de una patada al novio de su hermana solo porque reprobó un examen por no prestar atención cuando él le explicaba?-

-No me nombres a ese maldito imbécil.- él gruñó en respuesta, cruzándose de brazos mientras ponía una cara que ahuyentó a las personas a su alrededor en el metro. –Y aquí hablamos de (A). Ella no es una cabeza de chorlito. He visto que tiene las mejores calificaciones de su salón.-

-Eso es cierto. Solo es superada por ti.- pareciendo orgulloso de ello, Erwin sonrió ligeramente mientras llevaba la mirada hacia la ventanilla del metro frente a él. –Es una chica muy inteligente, pero es algo floja para estudiar. Por eso cuando voy a su casa le pido que no invite a nadie más para que sea capaz de concentrarse.-

Así que era eso… Levi se sentía algo tonto ahora por haber malinterpretado todo el mensaje de su jefa... –Entonces realmente no eras su novio… Estas de suerte, venía preparado para castrarte.

-¿Novio? ¡Claro que no! Ya sabes que yo estoy saliendo con otra persona. ¿Cómo es que pensaste que…?- Pareciendo sorprendido por sus palabras, el rubio volvió a girarse para verlo. Y como si una epifanía le hubiese llegado de pronto, la expresión del hombre se tornó curiosa y asombrada mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia su vecino. - **…¡No me digas que ella es la chica que te gusta, Levi!** -

Las mejillas del joven comenzaron a tornarse rosadas, negándose a mirar al hombre al rostro mientras refunfuñaba hacia la ventana. - _¿Y que si así lo fuera?_ -

-¡Así que Hange no mentía! ¡Realmente existe!- Erwin exclamó desde su lugar, pareciendo profundamente entretenido entre más enfurruñado se ponía su mejor amigo. -¡Entonces la persona de la que hablabas todo este tiempo para ahuyentar a las chicas era (N)-Chan!-

-¡Ya deja de joder, Erwin! ¡No habló de ella todo el tiempo!

-¡Claro que lo hacías!- intentando esquivar los cortos puños que Levi comenzaba a lanzarle desde su distancia, Erwin se removió entre risas en su asiento, ignorando como algunas personas se giraban a verlos a ambos. –¡Cada vez que una chica se te acercaba para declararse, tu comenzabas a compararla con "la chica que te gustaba" y les tirabas la autoestima por los suelos a las pobres! ¡Y al menos una chica al día se acercaba a declararte su amor durante el primer año!-

-¡Esa mierda no es cierto!- Las mejillas del joven comenzaron a encenderse cada vez más, pareciendo avergonzado y enojado al mismo tiempo mientras intentaba golpearle la cabeza a su amigo y a la vez no molestar a las personas sentadas junto a ellos. -¡Y además, esas chicas en verdad son un dolor en el culo, así que al principio realmente solo estaba mintiendo!-

-Pero ya no lo estás haciendo. ¿O sí?

Antes de que pudiese responder, el tren se detuvo en donde ambos debían bajarse. La conversación entre ambos se pausó por un instante antes de que ambos comenzasen a caminar a su hogar… Mientras Levi se atrevía a hablar tras un largo minuto de silencio.

-No, ahora hablo en serio. ¿O crees que iría a estas horas a su casa si solo fuese un juego?- él gruñó desde su lugar, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. -Sé que ella luce muy despistada e idiota, pero yo he visto con mis propios ojos como **_realmente es_** , y no perdonaré a quien se atreva a no tomarla en serio.-

Levantando de nuevo una de las pobladas cejas rubias, el hombre más alto observó a su amigo rugir desde su lugar mientras otra pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Él era capaz de decir que lo conocía mejor que a la palma de su mano, y que, aun cuando en el pasado, efectivamente había estado en malas andadas, ahora parecía haber enderezado su camino. –Ya veo… Entonces, ¿Ya están saliendo?-

-Tch. Eso sería mucha buena suerte.- Levi volvió a refunfuñar. –Intenté confesarle lo que siento hace unos dos meses, pero la muy idiota me entendió mal y creyó que le estaba pidiendo trabajo… Ahora solo soy su jodido beta.-

Un profundo suspiro salió de la boca del rubio. -…Eso suena como a ella, ciertamente.- Erwin admitió por lo bajo, levantando la mirada hacia el cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas. –Realmente nunca ha estado enamorada antes, así que supongo que eso lo justifica.-

Ahora quien lucía sorprendido era Levi, girándose a ver a su amigo con los ojos abiertos. -¿Nunca se ha enamorado?-

-No, o al menos eso me dijo la primera vez que le pregunté.- explicó sin apartar la vista del cielo. –Cuando comencé a leer los borradores de sus novelas, realmente me sorprendí de cuan detalladas y llenas de sentimiento eran, así que decidí preguntarle por su fuente de inspiración… Pero ella solo me dijo que eran cosas que había visto de parejas en la calle, películas y televisión, pues ella jamás había tenido novio ni se había enamorado.-

Ciertamente Levi debía admitir que las obras de _Jasmine Ciel_ eran realmente románticas, escritas de una forma que incluso el lector podía llegar a sentirse en los zapatos de los protagonistas sin mucho esfuerzo, haciendo que el corazón del lector latiera al ritmo que la autora desease, como si fuese magia.

-…Una persona que jamás se ha enamorado… ¿Cómo puede hacer semejante cosa?

-Es una muy buena pregunta.- Erwin respondió, más para sí mismo que para Levi. -Supongo que eso la hace algo interesante. Realmente quiero saber a donde la van a llevar estas cosas… O mejor dicho, a donde los va a llevar a ambos, ahora que también fuiste arrastrado por ella a ese mundo.-

-Tch, yo no fui arrastrado a ningún sitio.-el moreno se quejó mientras observaba como ya no le faltaban sino unos pocos metros para llegar a su hogar. –Solo aproveché lo que se me dio para hacerme más cercano a ella y conocerla mejor… Y estoy seguro de que en algún momento tendré valor para decirle lo que siento de nuevo.-

-Oh… Bueno.- habiéndose detenido ambos en las puertas de sus respectivas casas, ambos decidieron despedirse entonces mientras sacaban sus llaves, Erwin diciéndole una última cosa antes de perderse dentro de su hogar. –Tal vez no vas a mal paso. Cuando (N)-Chan se dio cuenta de que habías venido corriendo desde aquí hasta su casa y habías roto la puerta con una patada solo para ir a "salvarla", ella dijo que tú realmente eras alguien genial. ¡Puede que eso sea algo. Nos vemos!

Erwin estuvo a solo segundo de haber sido testigo de la explosión de flores, corazones y colores que salía del pecho de Levi tras sus palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Y-yo… Yo… ¡Realmente creo que eres **increíble** , Levi-Kun!

Aquello debía ser un sueño… Ser admirado por la chica que le gustaba era algo que todo chico deseaba con todo su corazón, más aun escucharlo de su propia boca. Y ese día, cuando Levi fue capaz de encontrarse a (N) (A) mientras practicaba en su club, fue capaz de descubrir la razón por la cual ella había llegado aquella vez con moretones y raspaduras en el cuerpo… Y también la razón por la que él le resultaba tan genial a ella.

-…¡Por eso…!

Pero…

 _ **-¡Quiero que nos ayudes en el club de Kenpō, por favor!**_

No era tan increíble que ella lo dijese solo como persuasión para convencerlo de unirse a su club deportivo.

-¡Ademas, vas a servirme para futuras referencias en mis obras cuando se trate de personajes fuertes o artistas marciales! ¡Por favor, continua siendo tan genial!

 _"...De pronto me siento como una prostituta mal pagada."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Si te gustó, si lo odiaste, si quieres matar a la autora o le quieres regalar comida para ayudarla a sobrevivir, si solo tienes hambre o sueño o quieres poner un ":v", por favor _ **DEJA UN REVIEW!**_ Eso realmente me ayudaría muchisimo para continuar. :)

 ** _Kurenai Lukia._**


End file.
